MaxRide Oneshots
by Fangalicous08
Summary: A big collab of my Maximum Ride oneshots, past and present. There's too many to just put them up seperatly. Each chapter is a different story.
1. Hot Pepper Expireience

_**"We're back." My mom stated from the front door. Her and Ella went to Ella's grandma's garden to get some fruits and veggies. "Hey, Max, come here, we have something we want you to try." Ella called to me. I walked in and she had a big bag of peppers. "You want me to eat a pepper?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok, what kind?""I don't know, do you really wanna try it?" "Yeah.""Ok, but I will warn you these peppers are really, really hot.""Whatever just give me one." She handed me the pepper and now everyone else was in the kitchen, too. "Wait, let me get the video camera." She left and came back a minute later. "Ok, eat it." "I doubt it's that hot." I took a big bite of the pepper. Immediately a burst of heat swept through my mouth, God it hurt soo much. "Oh my God! That's hot!" I screamed. "Told ya." "Ugh," I started waving my hands in front of my mouth to cool it off. "Here," Ella handed me a big glass of milk. I gulped it down in one second. Everyone was howling with laughter at my reaction. Even Fang was hunched over laughing at me. "Ella, I hate you," She refilled my glass and I drank it again, this time it calmed down the burning. "Oh, God that burned." "Ha ha ha, Max, your such a wimp." Fang told me. He had tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard. "Well if your such a tough guy you eat one." "Fine, I will." Ella handed him a pepper and he took a big chunk out of it, bigger than my bite. "Oh, crap!" "Who's the wimp now?" I asked as I handed him a glass, but not of milk, of water. Muhaha. He took a big gulp of it. "Ow, crap, Max! Water doesn't help, you idiot!" I couldn't say anything back to him, I was doubled over laughing, along with everyone else. Once I could breathe to talk again I gave a simple, "I know." By then he had cooled down. He came over and hit me in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that f-" He stuffed another pepper in my mouth before I could finish my sentence. I accidentally took a bite of it and as soon as the heat started to take effect I stuffed the rest in his mouth. "Here guys, these should help." Ella handed us a couple of popsicles and they worked for a minute, until it became clear that they were, "Jalapeño popsicles! Ella you retard!" I spit the popsicle out and threw it at Ella. I ran over to the fridge and got out the jug of milk, turned it upside down, and chugged it down, fast. "Ella, I hate you." I panted after I got the burning sensation calmed down. "I think I have blisters on my tongue." "Me too." Fang agreed. So, there's our horrid hot pepper experience, hope you enjoyed it. About an hour after Fang's last words everyone stopped laughing. **_


	2. Random Fax Fic

I was sitting on the couch eating funyuns when Fang came in sat down beside me and took the bag out of my hands, and scarfed down the whole bag.

"Hey, I was eating those, you shiny little peach fuzz." I said. He replied with a simple,"Well, too bad, you dull little peach fuzz." I rolled my eyes at him and he just turned back to the tv. I got up and went to the kitchen. I went in and got a cupcake. Fang came in and took that out of my hand and ate it, too.

"Gosh, are you hungry or something?" I asked him. He shrugged. So, I went over to the fridge and got a propel. I put it up to my mouth to get a drink and, yep that's right, Fang took that too.

"What the crap, I was about to drink that." I told him. He took a big drink of it and then said,"I needed something to wash down the funyuns and cupcake." So, I opened the freezer and got a piece of ice and shoved in my mouth as fast as I could. But, the ice was so cold I had to hold my mouth opened to keep from getting frost bite on my tongue.

"Haha." I said through a mouthful of cold steam and ice. He hit me in the back of the head and the ice fell out of my mouth onto the floor. I hit him back, then he hit me again, so I hit him again, and this went on for about five minutes.

"What'cha doin?" Nudge asked when she walked into the kitchen during me and Fang's slap fight.

"What's it look like we're doing?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Making out?" She said. I stared at her. Fang stared at me. I looked at him. Then he pressed his lips against mine and Nudge had became right. Quick, too.

"Gosh, ya wanna keep it rated G around the kids." Ari asked as he walked in. He pulled us apart and punched Fang, Fang punched him back. Fang broke both of Ari's legs and arms and Ari was lying motionless on the back porch. Fang came back in and kissed me again.

"Don't ya'll breath?" Omega asked when he walked in. Omega pulled us apart and punched me. I punched him back. Then he, too, was laying motionless with broken arms and legs on the back porch. Then I went back in and Fang kissed me again.

"Make out USA." Gazzy screamed as he walked into the kitchen. We ignored him. Jeb walked in and grounded us.

* * *

**Me and my 'sister' Tori(really my best friends sister, but they're whole family is like my family lol)wrote this at, like, 4 in the morning. We had NO sleep. We were awake from 8 AM to 4 AM. Lol. So, that should explain the randomness. We were slap happy and tired. **

**Fang: I can tell...**

**Me: Oh be quiet you shiny little peach fuzz lol. **

**BTW, shiny/dull little peach fuzz, all ours! No stealies! I don't even remember how we came up with that...lol...I think it had to do with foreheads and snickers though....**


	3. Christmas Oneshot

"Ohmigawsh! Max, it's Christmas Eve!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Yes, Nudge, we all know." Fang said.

"I wasn't talking to you all, I was talking to Max." Nudge said.

"You told me 84 times Nudge, it's Christmas Eve, I know. And stop saying 'ohmigawsh', it's tacky." I said.

"Kids," Mom called from the living room, "come in here please." Fang, Nudge, and I got up and ran into the living room to join the others. "Sit down." Mom instructed. She was in the armchair in front of the love seat that they call a couch. I sat down by the arm and Fang sat next to me(insert Iggy saying something about lovebirds on the loveseat here), and Angel sat in his lap. Gazzy sat next to the other arm. Iggy sat in the floor leaning on the arm of the loveseat and Ella sat beside him at my feet. Nudge sat in front of Gazzy, the poor girl. I curled my feet up beside of my to give Ella some room to sit without squishing my feet. Total jumped up into my lap and curled up into a little ball. "Everyone comfy?" Mom asked after we shifted around in our seats for a good 15 minutes.

"Yep!" We all shouted in unison, except Fang of course. I looked over at him. He had his arms around Angel's waist and rested his chin on her head. Angel placed her elbows on Fang's arms and propped her head up on her fists. Total shifted again in my lap, sliding off and into the little space between my thighs and the arm. I looked beyond Fang and Angel to Gazzy. He sat in lotus position, leaning forward on his elbows, which were on his thighs. I looked down at Nudge below him. She sat with her legs together in front of her, leaning back on the loveseat. Below me, Ella sat the same way I was, holding herself up on one arm, resting her head on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy was sitting like Nudge, only he had an arm around Ella. Total stayed in the space that he fell in with his little black head poking out and resting on my knee.

"Okay, have any of you ever heard the poem, 'The Night Before Christmas'? Besides Ella." Mom asked. We all shook our heads. "Well, it's a Martinez family tradition that every Christmas Eve we recite 'The Night Before Christmas'. So, since you all are now Martinez's, that's just what we'll do. Now, when we recite it, everyone reads one stanza, which is like a paragraph in a poem. So, I'll go get the book and we'll pass it around. Anyone want hot chocolate?" We all nodded. She got up and went to the kitchen.

"What's 'The Night Before Christmas'?" Iggy whispered to Ella.

"It's a really awesome poem. You'll see." Ella answered. "I mean that metaphorically." She added. I laughed. Iggy gave me a sour look. Mom came back in with a tray of hot chocolate and a book. She passed out the hot chocolate, sat back down, opened the book and said, "I'll start." She cleared her throat. I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "T'was the night before Christmas."

"Ow! That's hot!" I exclaimed. Everyone started laughing. Mom did, then put her serious face back on.

"Ok, T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there." She passed the book to Ella.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds," she recited without looking at the book, "while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads; and mama in her 'kerchief and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter nap; when out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter." She looked up.

"Now who?" She asked. Mom pointed to me. Ella handed the book up to me. "Read to the period." She said.

I looked down at the book.

"Away to the window I flew like a flash," I read, "tore open the shutters and threw up the shash." I looked up and Mom pointed to Fang. I passed the book over. He let go of

Angel and held the book above her head to read.

"The moon, on the breast of the new fallen snow, gave a luster of midday to objects below," he read, quietly, of course, "when, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer, with a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be Saint Nick." He looked up and then put the book down in front of Angel. He pointed out where she was supposed to start reading.

"M-more rapid then e-eagles," she stuttered, saying it slowly as she sounded out the words before saying them, I tapped Fang on the shoulder and he looked over at me. I mouthed the words, "think it" and he nodded and looked at the book. "His coursers they came," Angel read more confindently, "and he whistled and shouted and called them by name: "Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall, now, dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"" Fang handed the book to Gazzy.

"As dry leaves that before the hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle mount to the sky, so up to the housetop the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas, too." He read. He handed it down to Nudge.

"And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof." Nudge said and passed the book over to Ella who gave it to Iggy and placed his finger on the text(he can read text by touching it).

"As I threw in my head and was turning around, down the chimeny St. Nicholas came with a bound." He quoted and passed the book up. I put it in front of Total.

"Uh, he was dressed all in fur," He recited and then let out a low growl, then continued, "from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; a bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack." I gave the book back to Mom.

"His eyes--how they twinkled! his dimples--how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry. His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow." She handed the book to Ella and the cycle started again.

"The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath."

"SANTA SMOKES?!" Angel exclaimed. "No wonder he's so fat." We all laughed at that and continued. I was next.

"He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly."

Fang: "He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself."

"Sounds like something you'd do Fang." I commented. He narrowed his eyes at me and placed the book in front of Angel and she read, "A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread."

Gazzy: "He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose."

Nudge: "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle." Mom extended her hand to take the book.

"Now, I'm gonna read the next line, when I point to you I want you to say what Ella and I say, 'kay?" We all nodded. "But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight," she pointed to us, and Angel had told us what to say so, in unison, we, well, pretty much screamed, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!" We all got back into our comfy positions.

"So, how'd ya like it?" Mom asked.

"It was awesome." We all said.

"Now, who wants to watch Rudolph?" All the little kids' hands shot up, and mine and Ella's. Fang and Iggy laughed at us. I punched them both. We watched Rudolph. All the kids were in the floor, Ella, Iggy, Fang and I squeezed onto the loveseat. Ella was mostly on Iggy's lap, next to the arm. Fang was next to the other arm(he stole my seat) and I was laying him. Iggy was on my feet. Halfway through the movie Fang brought his arm up and put it around me. The little kids ended up falling asleep pretty close to the end, Mom brought in a blanket and laid it over them. Ella volunteered to get in the floor with them, and Iggy followed. Fang and I stayed on the loveseat(insert one of Iggy's jokes again here). Fang sorta laid down a little with his legs swinging over the right arm, I laid the opposite way with my head in front of his with my legs swinging over the left arm. Mom gave us both blankets, turned out the light, and fell asleep in the chair. I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock, 11:59. I turned my head to where it was facing Fang's, he was awake, too. Our faces were mere inches away. The clock beeped 12 times. It was midnight. Fang lightly touched his lips to mine and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Max." I smiled and soon we both fell back asleep.

* * *

**Yes I'm aware some of my description is really babble and it gets confusing. Sorry about taht. I wrote this last christmas when I was still starting out, and I might re-do it. Not sure. **

**Fang: I like it. **

**Me: Nah, duh, you and Max kiss in it. **

**Fang: Nah, well, I like that too, but I just like your writing. **

**Me: Aww! Thank you!! -huggles Fang-**

**Fang: Get off me...**

**Me: You brought this torture upon yourself. **


	4. Meth Filled Lightbulbs

****

WARNING: BE PREPARED FOR EXTREME RANDOMNESS!!

* * *

"Hey, Fang, have you seen my turqouise bra?" I asjed, walking into the living room. Fang was laying across Nudge and Iggy's laps on the couch.

"Yeah, it's in my closet." He told me.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"I was using it earlier." He said.

"I don't want to know." I sighed.

"Fang has a tickly butt!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Yes, I have a tickly butt." Fang admitted. He jumped 20 feet in the air when Iggy tickled his butt.

"Iggy!" Fang scolded. "I told you, do _not_ tickle my glutious maximus."

"Max's name is in the technical term for butt." Nudge observed.

"Guys, are you all high...or drunk?" I asked slowly.

"No, there's meth in the lightbulbs!" Iggy told me. "Which caused Fang's tickly buttocks."

"I think you misspelled buttocks." Nudge said.

"You spelled it the same way." Skittles, who just randomly appeared in a puff of smoke, countered.

"No, you did." Nudge fought back.

"Whatever, I'm out." Skittles said, and with a snap of her fingers she dissappeared.

"Okay, uh, what was th--" I was cut off when Fang's full body weight pinned me to the ground.

"Fang, what the heck?" I asked angrily. He put his finger to my lips and shushed me.

"It's the angry Totezilla." He whispered.

"You better get off me or you'll have to deal with the angry Maxzilla." I threatened.

"That's no monster, that's just you PMSing." Fang said rolling his eyes. He didn't let me up until Total walked by.

"Your lucky he didn't eat you." Iggy told me. Nudge sniffed me, then asked in a funky british accent, "Did you make a poo-poo?"

"Wha-? No. Look, I'm just going to go take a shower. Have fun with your meth filled lightbulbs and Fang's tickly butt." I slowly walked out. They would never live this down.

**

* * *

**

In my defense, I wrote this at, like, 1 in the morning.

I got the tickly butt from Whose Line Is It Anyway. Love-eth that show!!

Drew: Wayne has a tickly butt.

Wayne: Yes, I have a tickly butt.

Fang: I do _not _have a tickly butt.

Me: Yes you do.

Fang: How would you know??

Me: Whatever happens when your asleep doesn't concern you.

Fang: Yes it does, why did you tickle my butt while I was sleeping?

Me: I didn't, Iggy did! I just watched and laughed my butt off when you started giggling like a little girl.

Fang: You two are not aloud to watch Whose Line anymore.

Me&Ig: Aw! No fair!

Me: R&R please!!


	5. Alphabet Scene

"Max, I'm bored." Nudge groaned.

"I know!" Gazzy exclaimed. "Let's play Alphabet Scene."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a game on Whose Line. It's called Alphabet Scene, what you do is make a scene but everything you say has to start with the next letter of the alphabet, starting with…P." Gazzy explained.

"What's the scene?" Iggy asked.

"Uh, let's see…Max is a…cheerleader…" Gazzy started. I rolled my eyes.

"At a Jonas Brothers concert." Iggy finished. "And Fang's her date that hates the Jonas Brothers, but was dragged into going."

"And Iggy is Joe Jonas, and very aggravated because Nudge just broke up with him." Fang announced.

"I would NEVER break up with Joe Jonas!" Nudge shouted. "Well, then Angel's Max's little sister that also loves Joe Jonas and jumps up on stage to sing along with the Jonas Brothers."

"And Gazzy's the news anchor getting this all on camera." Angel said.

"Okay, let's start! Letter P, remember that. It ends when someone messes up." Gazzy reminded up.

"Okay." The rest of us said in unison. Fang, Angel and I stood beside the coffee table, where Iggy jumped up holding a hair brush like a microphone.

"Please can I jump up there and tackle Joe?" Angel begged. What comes after P? A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q.

"Quit begging and I'll let you." I said, looking up and admiring 'Joe'. Well, this is fun.

"Rrrr I'm Joe the pirate!" Iggy exclaimed and Angel jumped up on the 'stage' and clung to his leg. "Okay, I don't like this, get this thing off me."

"Something that starts with an S!" Nudge shouted. Nice one.

"That's my little sister! My little sister just attacked Joe Jonas! Let's go Angel, let's go. Let's go Angel, let's go." I chanted, acting like a preppy cheerleader.

"Um, I'm just going to wait in the car." Fang said and started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Very nice try, but your not getting away that easy." I said.

"Why did you make me come here?" Fang asked.

"X-rays suck, you know." Why doesn't anything start with X?

"Yes, they do. But that's not what we're talking about." Fang said.

"Zebras, that's what we're talking about, right?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"Absolutely not."

"Buttons?"

"Completely wrong."

"Dog toys!"

"Exactly! We're speaking of dog toys."

"Finally, gosh, it's hard talking to you."

"Google is a really cool website." 'Joe' announced.

"How would you know?" Nudge asked, climbing on 'stage'.

"I'm not an inbred supermodel." Iggy, who was Joe, said.

"Joe, you're a terrible singer." Fang said and walked up to the 'stage'. Iggy glared down at him, still trying to pry Angel off his leg.

"Kaitlyn is my best friend!" I shouted.

"Liar!" Angel accused.

"Max isn't lying, I was there when she announced her best friend." Fang said.

"No I am not. Listen to Fang."

"Oh really, Max, can I keep Joe?" Angel asked.

"Perfect question. I'll let Fang answer."

"Quit looking at me." Nudge ordered.

"R I'm still Joe the pirate." Iggy repeated. Fang gave him an odd look, then turned to me.

"She's your sister." Fang said.

"Tomorrow, Angel, you shall get your answer." I said.

"Unicorns rule!" Angel shouted.

"Vivian, I'm here at the local Jonas Brothers concert." Gazzy said. "It appears that a little girl has jumped on stage with Joe."

"What is going on here?" Mom asked, walking into the living room.

"Xylophones!" I shouted. Mom gave us looks as if questioning our sanity. Fang turned to my mom and said, "Your daughter and friends are playing a game called Alphabet Scene and you did great when you came in."

"Zippers!" I exclaimed. Nothing starts with Z either.

"Alphabet Scene is…?" Mom asked.

"Blimey, mother how do you not know? It's a game where you play through a scene and each person line starts with the next letter of the alphabet." I explained.

"Catapult sludge, Max, help me, Joe's getting restless. I'm having a trouble holding him." Angel said.

"Darn it, Joe, calm down. We're just going to kidnap you for a day." I said, and jumped up on 'stage', putting my arms around Iggy.

"Either you get off of me or I'll call security." Iggy threatened.

"Fang says no you won't." said Fang.

"Good googly moogly, Joe." Nudge sighed. "Don't be mean."

"Exa--Hurry and listen!" I said, laughing by the end of the sentence.

"Aw, Max, Exa-hurry?" Fang laughed.

"Yes, it's my new word." I said.

"Wow, you all sure do know how to have fun on a rainy day." Mom chuckled.

* * *

**This used to be part of the Rainy Day Games with the Flock Series, but I took it out. So, here it is as a ONESHOT! **


	6. Scenes From A Hat

"Now it really is raining. Dang it." I muttered to myself.

"Max! We just got a new game to play!" Nudge shouted as she ran in.

"Really? What?"

"It's a game Gazzy got off that one show, with Drew Carrey and such. Where he does nothing but sit behind a desk while all these people improvise with games and sketches and--"

"Yes, Nudge, I know the show."

"Well, we're gonna play scenes from a hat. You want to play?"

"Sure, nothing better to do anyway." She dragged me out of the room and into the living room where everyone else was putting little pieces of paper into a hat.

"Okay, you have to make up as many things as you can from these scenes. You've all seen the show, haven't you?" Gazzy asked. We all nodded. "Max, you have to write down a scene to put in the hat, too." He handed me a pencil and a piece of paper and I wrote down something off the top of my head. Well, not literally, but, never mind.

"Okay, I'll pick first." Gazzy picked up a piece of paper out of the hat. "What the flock members would tell their therapists."

"Who came up with that?" I asked. Nudge raised her hand.

"I got the idea from the show." She explained.

"Oh, well, I got one." I stepped up in front of everyone. "I don't know why they keep calling me so emo…I only cut myself once or twice a day." Nudge and Iggy burst out laughing, as did I. Fang glared at me as I took my place back beside him. Fang stepped up.

"I don't think it's really that odd to have a voice in your head…" he said, then came back and stood beside me.

"It's not that odd, there are plenty of people with voices." I said smugly.

"Have you noticed they're all in asylums?"

"Shut up." Iggy stepped up next.

"I don't why I'm so stubborn that I can't admit how much I want Fang." he said in a girly voice. I grabbed Fang's arm and jerked him towards me.

"I already have, that doesn't work anymore." I said. I walked up to hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Things you don't want to see old people doing." I read off. Fang walked up to me and pulled me into a very passionate kiss.

"We don't want to see you two doing that either." Gazzy muttered. We broke apart and went back to our places in the semi circular thing-a-majig we were standing in.

"Yeah, now imagine Jeb and Anne doing that." I said. He started gagging and shook his head.

"Even worse, even worse!"

"Exactly."

Iggy walked up, acting as an old person, and acted like he was putting a microphone-headphone headset thing on and, in an old person voice, said, "911. What?" Then he started to tilt over like he was about to fall asleep and shot back up. "Huh?" We all started laughing. Iggy expertly found the hat, even though he's blind, and pulled out a slip of paper. "Wait, I didn't think this through. Can someone read this for me?" I walked over to him.

"Unusual acts performed on talent night at a convent." Fang walked up.

"I'm a penguin, I'm a black and white movie. I'm a zebra." He said, then took his place back. Iggy was next up.

"Sister Kathleen may I see that water?" He pretended to take water from someone and waved his hand over it. "Ripples."

"Kids, lunch is ready." Mom called from the kitchen.

"When did she get home?" Nudge asked.

"Alakal loo la di doo." I said.

"Mahaka luka lee." Fang replied.

"Lugsail Jordon knife known nose folio." I countered.

"Oh yeah, well, jinks jot had cannons!"

"He did?! I thought known kinwomen idols dwell."

"What are you two talking about?" Iggy asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Me either." Fang laughed.

"Ah, the confusing-ness of two teenage love birds." Iggy said, putting his arms around us.

"Fluke neatest lee." I said.

"Could you stop that?" Ig asked.

"Oh, that time I actually insulted you." I said.

"She said, 'get off me or I'll have my boyfriend pummel you to a pulp'…and then something about Lee Cruise." Fang translated.

"What language was that?" Nudge asked.

"Maximese." I said confidently.

"Kids, Chinese!" Mom called.

"No, Japanese!" I shouted back and ran into the kitchen.

"Toothpaste!" Ella exclaimed. "I thought it was Mickey D's…"

* * *

**Again, originally in RDG, now it's not. ONESHOT! Yay! Oh, and for maximese I just typed jibberish and then used spell check. **


	7. Party Quirks

Party Quirks Personalities:

Gazzy-Mirror of the other guests.

Nudge-The more attracted (s)he is to someone the faster (s)he talks.

Max-Horrified member of the fashion police rounding up citizens for crimes against fashion.

Fang-Thinks peoples butts are magic 8-balls.

Iggy-Crazed hairdresser desperate to restyle everyone's hair.

Various celebrities getting slowly steamrolled.

Angel-Thinks (s)he is a crab.

Ella-Host

We may be in Arizona, but it's raining for the third day in a row. Talk about shocking.

"Max, I'm bored again." Nudge sighed. The flock had been watching movies for the past two days.

"Since when does it even rain in Arizona?" Fang asked.

"Let's play another game." Gazzy suggested.

"What other game?" Nudge asked.

"Party quirks?" Iggy tried.

"Ooh! I love that game!" Max exclaimed.

"Good, I've already got it all." Gazzy said. He grabbed a bowl off the table. "Pick a piece of paper. Don't say what you got unless you pick host, and don't tell the host at all."

The flock and Ella picked up pieces of paper out of the hat.

"I'm host." Ella announced. The rest of the flock looked at their personalities, some shaking they're heads, such as Fang and Max, and some smiling, excited about what they were going to do, like Gazzy and Nudge.

"Okay, let's start." Ella said. "You all do the doorbell sound yourself." Ella stood up and walked to the middle of the living room and moved the coffee table over as the rest of the flock got situated as to who would enter when.

"Ding dong!" Nudge said as she pretended to ring a doorbell. Ella walked over and opened the imaginary door.

"Hey Ella!" She greeted and walked past her to eat some pretend chips. Iggy was next to do ring the doorbell.

"Hey Iggy." Ella greeted.

"Hey Ella," Iggy replied in a high pitched voice. "Oh my God, that hair is…" Iggy made a disgusted face and began messing with Ella's hair.

"Um, thanks, Ig." Ella laughed as Max began 'ringing the doorbell'. "Um, why don't you just go and talk to Nudge while I get the door." Ella walked back over to the door as Iggy walked over to talk to Nudge.

"Oh, my gosh, honey," Iggy said in that same high pitched voice. "Who does your hair?" Iggy then began messing with her hair, making it 'better' as Nudge began talking.

"Hey, I'm Nudge!" She started talking faster. "I'm really pleased to meet 'sMax."

"Hey Max," Ella said, greeting her newest guest.

"Oh, hey-" She stopped as she looked Ella up and down. "Oh my, this shirt is so…icky. Especially with those pants!" Max sighed, shaking her head as she walked away. Gazzy was next to enter the party.

"Hey." Ella greeted, only to be mirrored by her guest. Iggy walked up to Ella and began messing with her hair, being mirrored by Gasman. "Oh, hey Iggy, have you met Gazzy the Mirror."

"Yes." Gazzy said and went to sit on the couch. Fang was next.

"Oh, hi Fang." Ella said. Nudge walked up to him and started talking so fast no one could understand her. Gazzy, who had a list of the traits and knew who was who, decided to take Drew Carrey's place. Nudge then walked away, as Iggy began messing with Fang's hair. Fang seized Iggy's hands and turned him around. He bent over and began talking to Iggy's behind. "Will this freak stop messing with my hair?" He asked and shaked Iggy's behind. "Not likely. Dang it." He stood back up and Iggy, who was trying to conceal his laughter, just like the rest of the flock, walked over and began toying with Max's locks.

"Oh, honey, you have horrible split ends." He informed Max.

"And you give fashion a bad name. Look at this shirt, it looks like a clown threw up." Max gestured to Iggy's multicolored tie-dye shirt. "What are you, blind?" Gazzy couldn't help but burst out in laughter. As Ella walked over to greet Angel, Fang walked up behind Max as she and Iggy tossed insults such as, "Have you ever heard of conditioner?" and "Do you know the meaning of fashionable?"

Fang grabbed Max's hips and asked to her bottom, "Will Max ever love me back?" then gave her bottom a small shake. "Maybe someday." He let her go with a happy sigh and everyone laughed a bit.

"Um, Angel, have you met Fang, he's a bit weird. He thinks everyone's butts a magic 8-ball." Ella said, pulling Angel, who was walking in an awkward fashion, opening and closing her hands as if they were claws.

"Yep." Fang said and joined Gazzy on the couch. Iggy walked over and started messing with Angel's hair as she picked at Iggy's shirt with her 'claws'.

"Oh, Iggy, I see you met Angel, who thinks she's a crab." Ella said. Angel stood up out her crouched waddle and nodded, walking over to the couch and sitting in Fang's lap, just 'cause she could. Fang glanced down at Gazzy's list and grinned at Max's.

Max walked over to Ella and began criticizing her outfit.

"I'm going to have to give you a ticket." She said in a preppy voice.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, I didn't know I invited the fashion police to my party." Ella said. Max smiled and went to sit down next to Fang. The only ones left were Iggy and Nudge. Nudge walked up to Iggy and started talking at an impossible to follow pace, then walked over to Gazzy and started talking as if she were in slow motion. He glared at her while the other's laughed.

"Uh, Nudge, honey, why don't you come back over here and meet my hair stylist." Ella said. Iggy then joined the others on the couch. "And Nudge…" She thought for a minute as Nudge started talking and her talking sped up. "I hate you." Ella said and Nudge's talking speed slowed to an almost halt. "I love you." Nudge began speeding up again. "I think you have a problem, Nudge, where you talk faster when you like someone." Nudge nodded and Ella began jumping up and down. "Yay!" She cheered. "I figured them out!" The flock all turned to look at the doorway when they heard a roar of laughter. Dr. Martinez was standing there, she had been watching the whole time.

"You all could be on Whose Line." She laughed and walked out. Then the flock burst into laughter.

* * *

**Well, this was suckily written, but I tried my best at almost midnight. Yeah, I wrote this at midnight, but just now got it posted. Anyway, sorry for the horrible writing. And yes, some of the end is rushed because I was being rushed off the computer, like I am now. My mom is addicted to that Mafia game on facebook. -eyeroll- Anyway, so R&R. **

**Fang: Can I join a Mafia? **

**Me: I don't think they let people that go around asking questions to peoples butts join mobs. **

**Fang: -glares- **

**Me: Haha, I can just see it now...**

**_Fang: -grabs hitmans butt- Am I going to make it out alive? -shakes butt- Not likely. Drat. _**

**Fang: That was insulting. **

**Me: Yet very funny. **

**Iggy: Can I join a mob? **

**_Iggy: Oh no! You cannot kill me until we fix this mess you call hair! Do you KNOW how to use shampoo? _**

**Iggy: -glares-**


End file.
